Example embodiments relate to a three-dimensional nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
In recent years, as a new type of semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) technology, semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures have been developed. Semiconductor light emitting devices using nanostructures may have highly improved crystallinity, and may have an active layer obtained from a non-polar plane or a semi-polar plane to thereby prevent luminous efficiency from deteriorating due to polarization. In addition, such nanostructure semiconductor light emitting devices can emit light through a considerably large surface area, resulting in highly improved luminous efficiency. In order to effectively maintain the improved luminous efficiency, the nanostructure semiconductor light emitting devices are required to be further improved in terms of external quantum efficiency, i.e., light extraction efficiency.